Nitiol
Nitiol is a growing nation with a population of 750,784 (As of 6/14/2019 10:19 EST). It's ruler, Juan Guaido, is a revolutionary man who is considered lord and savior of all who step foot here. Government Nitiol has a Social Democracy as it's form of government. It has the National Assembly to act as it's congress. There are 2 main political parties in Nitiol. First, their is the GNP, the Guaido National Party. The GNP is a centrist party that supports the leader of Nitiol, Juan Guaido. It's party leader is named Thomas Gunnarson. Their rivals are the CP, or the Conservative Party. Their party leader is a woman named Ila Stanokavić. She is considered practically a libertarian. Armed Forces The Armed Forces are under the complete control of Juan Guaido. However, the main military advisor to the president is Ole Gunnar Solksjær, a man of Norwegian descent who is also a part-time football coach. In the early hours of June 15th, 2019, the National Assembly decided on a landmark decision to cut over half of soldiers from the military. The change occurred mainly due to a decline in revenue, attributed to the deadweight of many soldiers. National Army The National Army contains the majority of ground forces in the nation, as well as all spy operations. It includes hundreds of tanks and tens of thousands of Soldiers. The Army is known for it's excellent transportation ability, getting around the world in wars at rapid rates. The leader of the Army is Corporal Marco Bielsa, who is known for his fondness to espionage. It was formerly Lieutenant Maurizio Sarri, before the Turin Crisis. Sarri was dishonorably discharged hours after the scandal release, about midday on June 16th. Air Force The Air Force consists solely of planes (believe it or not). It's lead pilot is General Chesley Sullenberger. Sullenberger is an expert in the field of aviation, and is known for his excellent emergency maneuvers. Naval Brigade The Naval Brigade is the sea part of the Armed Forces of Nitiol. It is completely run by Heimir Hallgrímson, known for his inspiration of the armed forces. Hallgrímson is third in command of the complete armed forces, after Guaido and Solskjær. National Court System The nation has an elaborate court system, where their are 2 main courts: low court and high court. The nation uses the innocent until proven guilty ideology. All cases can be found here: https://politicsandwar.fandom.com/wiki/Nitiol_Court_Cases Low Court Low court is generally for minor disputes, and can only carry a maximum of 2 years in prison, and a maximum fine of 500 euros High Court High court is for anything outside of low court. In the nation, the death penalty is illegal, unless if a sane prisoner commits mass murder (10+) in an indefinite time frame. Any murder below this carries an automatic life sentence. Full Court Full Court is the only court where legal precedents can be established. It is also the only court where a law can be struck. A law can be deemed as "correctly contested" in any other court, but it must be ruled by Full Court that it is invalid. Judges On the 23rd of June, 2019, the original 5 judges of the Full Court were established: -Thomas Gaberson -Lindsey Moran -Paul Francis -Giovanni Monaqieu -Aron Gur Electing Judges Judges can be proposed for low court by congress. If voted yes on by over 24 people, then they have passed and are appointed. Judges for high court can only be proposed by Juan Guaido. If congress votes with over 26 votes them, then they have passed. For full court, Gunnarson and Stanković must meet an agreement, which must be confirmed by Guaido. Finally, an election is held and if the Judge receives at least 54% of the vote, then they are a full court justice. Constitution The Nitiolian Constitution is a federal article written by Juan Guaido, and it established the government as known by citizens of Nitiol. It also included a Bill of Rights that is remarkably similar to the US Bill of Rights, but with minor differences. Specifically, there are only 7 "Amendments", which are all in the US Constitution but the 2nd, 3rd, and 10th amendments. Scandals Turin Crisis About midday on June 16th, 2019, Lieutenant Maurizio Sarri was revealed to have embezzled about 400,000 from the federal government, and having given it to Acadia due to the incoming war. He is also rumored to having kept 20,000. Hours before midnight, Sarri was captured hiding out in Moscow. He was indicted with crimes against the nation, and will be tried in Moscow. Guaido has come out and revealed he will be making the journey to watch Sarri be sentenced. Also attributed was Derrick McAilon, who helped Sarri and tried to help him flee the nation to an unknown nation. Spygate A leak spread that 11 spies from the nation had been assassinated due to the poor militaristic planning of Marco Bielsa. Bielsa claims that the spies where not under his direct jurisdiction, and Guaido has given him a full pardon for any crime he may receive in the ensuing scenario. Global War 14 Global War 14 broke out late on June 16, 2019. An intense period of militarization called the "Slav Revolution" began. The name came from the so-called "Slavs", who attacked the nation and were the primary cause of the militarization. Nitiol pulled out of Acadia and the war about a month later. 111111111 The nation 111111111 attacked Nitiol as the first sign of Nitiolian invasion. They have been embargoed by Nitiol and Nitiol are destroying them. About midday on the 17th of June, 2019, an evacuation notice on the city of Moscow was placed due to a potential threat of a nuke. The notice was placed by Marco Bielsa. Many citizens ignored the claims, calling them false. The Slavs The Slavs were the second attackers, who entered about 10 minutes after 111111111. They are superior to Nitiol in militaristic ability, but the Slav Revolution may prove crucial in defeating them. Word Em Up Word Em Up was found to be attacking the New Prussian order, and therefore Nitiol decided to counter and attempt to take the attention.Category:Nations Category:Members of Acadia Category:Nations in Europe